User blog:A Heroic Smurf/Return to the Smurf Village
'NOTE: '''This is non-canon to the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place during the closing segments of the Season 9 cartoon show episode "Hearts 'N' Smurfs". It shows how the Smurfs return home to their correct place in time. It is inspired by the series of stories that take place during "The Lost Year" in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story In Holland, as the Smurfs succeeded in helping Cupid change the heart of Van Garg. They were ready for yet another time travel trip. "All right, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said, as he placed the last few time crystals. "Hopefully this alignment will smurf us home." "I sure hope so, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I miss our village and the rest of our fellow Smurfs." As Papa Smurf was about to put the last crystal in place, they could hear a voice coming through them. "Are you sure this is a safe thing to smurf, Hero?" Hawkeye asked. "I sure hope so, Hawkeye, but I'll smurf anything in order to smurf our friends home," Hero said. "What is it that you're planning to smurf, comrade?" Nikolai asked. "I'll smurf my energy to smurf each time scroll and hopefully smurf across the time crystals, once I smurf across them, then I'll use my energy to smurf a portal from their location and back to the village." Hero said. "You know this is risky, Hero," Takeo said. "I know it is, Takeo," Hero said. "Smurfing this might even kill me, but I'll gladly smurf my life in order to smurf our fellow Smurfs back." The Smurfs overheard what Hero had said, they were in shock. "Greats Smurfs of Fire!" Grandpa Smurf said. "HERO! HERO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Papa Smurf shouted. "Okay, Smurfs, please leave the chamber and wait outside until I smurf the others home," Hero said. "Hero! Don't smurf it!" Papa Smurf said. "What's smurfing, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette said. "Hero's planning on smurfing us home," Papa Smurf said. "Isn't that good?" Smurfette asked. "No! Smurfing this will kill him!" Papa Smurf said. "Oh my smurf!" Smurfette said in shock. "Oh non," Painter said. "What can we smurf now?" "I don't know, Painter," Papa Smurf said. "Hero can't hear us." "Let's do it!" Hero said, as he began to use his energy to scan each time scroll. "He's started, Papa Smurf!" Grandpa Smurf said. As Hero scanned each time scroll, he couldn't find the other Smurfs in any of them. Until he later found them in a scroll that revealed their location. "Aha! There they are! Time to smurf them home," Hero said, as he channeled his energy into the scroll. The time whirlwind soon appeared from the crystals. "Quickly, my little Smurfs, through the whirlwind," Papa Smurf said, as they all entered the portal. Hero could feel this task was taking its toll on him, he found himself getting weaker and weaker and feeling unable to keep the whirlwind open. "I can't keep this up much longer," Hero said, as he was close to dropping to his knees. Soon, the other Smurfs flew out of the time whirlwind and Hero dropped to the ground. "Are we home?" Brainy asked. "Smurfs! You're back!" the other Smurfs cheered. "Hero did it! We're safely back home!" Jokey cheered. "Great! Now I can smurf a nap," Lazy said. Smurfette looked around and seen Hero was lying on the ground and looked unconscious. "Hero!" Smurfette said, as she ran to his side and held his head in her arms. There was no response. "Hero! Please, it's Smurfette," Smurfette said. Hero managed to open his eyes, but only slightly. "Smurfette?" Hero asked, sounding very weak. "Hero! You did it! We're all safely back home, all thanks to you," Smurfette said. "Thank smurfness! Of all the faces I wanted to smurf... yours was the one I wanted to smurf," Hero said. "My body is broken, now I can rest in peace and join the Smurfs of the past in the Smurfy hereafter." "Hero! Please don't speak like that, you're going to be fine and smurfy, and then we can get married, just like we always wanted," Smurfette said. "I'm afraid that dream is over for us, Smurfette," Hero said. "I'm sure that you'll find a Smurf amongst the others who will be smurfier than me, since I won't be a part of your life anymore." "Hero!... please don't smurf away!" Smurfette said, before breaking down in tears as she watched Hero's eyes close and his body lose all feeling. She placed her hand in his, and they felt lifeless. "Hero!... please smurf back to me!" Smurfette cried. Papa Smurf put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't cry, Smurfette, Hero's sacrifice was not in vain, he managed to smurf us all back home," he told her. "At the cost of his life, Papa Smurf," Smurfette cried. "We were planning on getting married and smurfing old together." "Don't worry, he's not dead," Grandpa Smurf said. "He's not?" Smurfette asked. "No, he's just exhausted, see, his heart's still smurfing," Grandpa Smurf said, as Smurfette saw Hero's heart was indeed still beating, but only slightly. "Let's smurf him to the hospital," Papa Smurf said, before Hefty took hold of Hero and took him to the hospital. Sometime later, Doctor was busy performing tests on Hero. Papa Smurf, Grandpa Smurf and Smurfette soon entered the hospital. "How is he, Doctor?" Smurfette asked. "His heart's okay, but he's not waking up, I'm afraid he might be in a coma," Doctor said. "Coma? What's a coma?" Smurfette asked. "I'll tell you later, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Do you know if he will be alright, Doctor?" Grandpa Smurf asked. "I'm not sure, he could wake up any minute now or perhaps not wake up at all," Doctor said. "WHAT!" Smurfette said in shock, before running to Hero's bedside. "Hero! Hero! Can you hear me?" Smurfette asked. There was no response. "Come, Smurfette, it's best if we leave him," Papa Smurf said. "No! I'm not leaving his side, I want to be here when he wakes up, I want to be the first thing he smurfs," Smurfette said. "You heard Doctor, Smurfette, he could wake up, or not wake up at all," Grandpa Smurf said. "He'll wake up, I'm sure of it," Smurfette said. Papa Smurf knew there was nothing that he or Grandpa Smurfcould do in order to make Smurfette change her mind. "Let's go, Grandpa, we've got a village to rebuild," Papa Smurf said. "Agreed," Grandpa Smurf said, as he and Papa Smurf left the hospital. Category:Blog posts